Kissing in the Rain A Royai Valentines Day story
by The Songbird Still Sings
Summary: For all those sappy valentine story lovers. It's full love and small humor dealing with Roy's unbeliveable unpredictableness. REVIEW AND VOTE DAMNIT! rated for language. Royai


Roy ran down the streets of Central hurridly, headed to one specific destination on his path. The candy store and the florist were just add ons, but specifically the Jewlers was his main destination. He had one goal and Damnit if he didn't make it, then his world just might crash down.

He slung open the door and ran to the front counter.

"There, That's what I want, now how much!" He said pointing to the item.

"Sorry, boy-o that one's pre- sold already, nothing else'll be in till the train brings my next shipment."

"I don't care if it's pre- sold, Damnit I need it now! I have cash right here!" he exclaimed slamming his wallet down.

"How much are you willing?" he asked.

"Anything."

"100,000 sens. Take it or leave it." **(1)**

He opened his wallet and scurried through the bills. He only had 10,000. Damn. Suddenly a thought struck him. He wrote down his account number on a scrap laying in his wallet and passed it to them.

"This is my account number, get the rest of the sens from there at the National Central Bank. If you get any problems, tell them to contact me, Fuhrer President Mustang. But you take anymore than your sussposed to and I'll have you put away." He said looking down at the man. He saw fear in the jewelers eyes as he reached for the item he had wished for.

He smiled as the man wrapped it up for him and put it in a bag.

"Good day!" he called running out of the store and to Central park.

Riza tapped her foot impatiently as she awaited her lover. The day might have been beautiful but it was chilly and the wind was slipping through the military blue jacket.

He had promised her he had a surprise and he would be on time for once.

"Jerk, he can't even keep his word on a day like this." She muttered. She grew restless and tiered of waiting and jumped up from the bench and looked to the sky. It was getting late and storm clouds were approaching. Who even cared about him now.

She was a quarter of a way out of the park when the rain started pouring down.

"SHIT!" she exclaimed, sprinting throught puddles now. Suddenly her sprinting stopped and she fell down and into the water, also knocking the other person down into the water as well.

"Oh my gosh- Riza! I'm so sorry!" Roy cried.

"R-Roy! I thought you had forgotten about me!" Riza said, averting his eyes.

"How could I? I just had to pick something up." He said reaching into a bag and pulling out a small black box. He opended it up and smiled.

"Oh roy!"

"Yes?" he asked.

"THERE"S NOTHING IN THERE!"

"What the ****" he cursed, searching around him in the muddy water and in the empty bag.

It was times like this she wished her beau had a tiny amount of sense.

"FOUND IT!" he exclaimed, fiddleing with the object and the box. He stood Riza up and then got down on one knee.

"Riza Elizabeth Hawkeye, would you do me the honor of being my wife?" he asked with his boyish smile.

"I don't know, Roy."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON"T KNOW!"

"Well I might not be able to take your insanity and I might kill you."

Roy's face grew pale.

"But then I would miss your smile, and your eyes." She said growing close to him, rain radiating around them.

"And I'd definitely miss the sex." She chuckled, putting her arms around him.

"So I think I might take up you offer." She smiled, taking his lips to hers. He smiled when they broke and slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Happy Valentines Day, Riza." He whispered into her ears.

"Yeah, I guess it is." She smiled, then taking his lips again.

**Say it with me everyone!**

**AWWWWWW!**

**Happy Single Awareness Day everyone! *AKA VALENTINES DAY* I hate this day because nothing this sappy happens to us normal folk with no man. *I will wait until the day they create a way to venture into an anime so we CAN get men.* But this was my attempt at Royai.**

**So REVIEW VOTE DAMNIT**


End file.
